2 Years Later
by Jenny1408
Summary: This is the sequel to one of my stories. :P that i will post later. XD
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! All people are mine, and my friend Lillys. Except for Manic. He is copyright of Sega! X3 DONT SUE ME! HE'S ONLY IN FOR ONE CHAPTER!

* * *

She sat on her bed thinking about the past few months. Why had he treated her this way? Didn't she mean anything to him? The tears started to fall, for the tenth time that day. She wiped her face with the sleeve of his favourite sweater. He had given it to her months ago, and must have forgotten to ask for it back. To her, it still smelt like him. And that made the tears fall faster. She looked at the note on the screen. The one that she was going to send to him. She sighed as she reread it, and erased the last few lines, and added more to it. As the tears fell onto the keyboard, she pressed enter, and 'message sent' flashed across the screen. Her heart ached, with sadness and love. He had broken her heart, and he did not care. She had been thinking that he would care if he knew how much she cared about him and loved him. Now, she knew that he probably wouldn't even read the message. She regretted sending it now, and she knew that nothing would change. As she closed her laptop, she looked out her window. She saw her neighbours, cuddling. She sighed, and walked into the kitchen. She was thankful that no one was home. Opening the drawer beside the oven, she looked for the smallest and sharpest knife she had. She found it, and walked back into her room, turning the light off. Sitting on her bed, she turned on her stereo, just to listen to the song he dedicated to her for the very last time. She started to cry again, for the tears had stopped. She slid down off her bed, onto the floor, leaving the knife on the bed. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a box. Inside were all the things that he had ever given her. She pulled out the best thing he had given her, a plastic rose with a note attached. The note said: 'I will stop loving you when this rose dies.' Since the rose was plastic, it would never die, and that had meant that he would love her forever. But he didn't, he broke his promise. She reached into the box and pulled out a lighter and a little glass dish. She laid the rose in the dish and lit it on fire. As the rose melted, she grabbed the knife off the bed. Laying it on the floor beside the box, she pulled out a picture of the both of them. Her tears fell onto the picture and blurred out their faces. She sighed and laid the picture in the dish with the rose, letting it burn. She grabbed the knife. Placing it on her wrist lightly, she dragged it across, leaving a little white line right on her vain. She smiled and did it again. Only this time with a little more pressure, leaving a cut in the same place, but it was still not hard enough to make it bleed. She sighed and placed the tip of the knife at the beginning of the cut. She applied as much pressure as she could making a little cut in her arm. She smiled and dragged the knife down, keeping the same amount of pressure on the blade the entire time. Her life ebbed from her arm slowly, as she fell to the floor, and the knife slipped from her fingers. The white carpet on her floor was becoming stained red from the blood. She looked at what was left of the rose and picture burning in the glass dish, and whispered the words 'I love you' and slowly closed her eyes, as the last of her life flowed from her body.


	2. Chapter 2

He signed in to his hotmail, and saw that he had received a message from her. He sighed as he clicked on the message. It opened up in front of him on the screen. He skimmed through it at first, just to see what she had said to him. A few words caught his eye. 'There is no longer any reason for me to keep living, because the only important thing in my life has deserted, and does not love me any more.' He sighed and closed the message. He couldn't read any more of that. Not after how he treated her. He felt like a jerk now. She was going to kill herself, all because of him. His heart started to ache as he looked at the time at which the message had been sent. He jumped up off his bed and slammed the laptop shut. Running out into the hall of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Someone had just stepped out of the elevator, to see him run down the 4 flights of stairs in his building. He pushed the doors to the building open and ran out into the parking lot. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Everyone that had been around the front doors, had stopped to look at him. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He screamed at them. They all looked away as he started to run again. Her building was about 2 kilometres away. It would only take him a few minutes to get there. He just prayed he wasn't too late. By the time he reached her building, he was out of breath. He sat down on the stairs for a few minutes before getting up and walking up the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He sighed, twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. He walked in and closed the door behind him quietly. All the lights were off and it seemed like no one was home. 'Her parents must still be at work,' he thought. He looked down the hall as heard music playing quietly. He followed the music down the hall, as he neared her room it got louder. Stopping in front of her door, he pushed it open slightly. There were no lights on, except for the faint glow of a flame coming from somewhere on the floor. He pushed the door open all the way, walked in and closed it behind him. He saw the box, the dish and its contents. He sat on her bed and looked at the stereo. The song that was playing was one he knew all to well. He sighed as he saw a flash in the dim light. Leaning down, he saw the knife. He picked it up carefully. As he brought it closer to his face he could smell the blood. He stood up quickly and turned the lights on. The knife was covered in blood. He looked around the room and saw her lying on the floor. He dropped the knife, ran over and knelt down beside her. The white carpet was stained red, and her arm was covered in blood. Her beautiful blonde hair was covering her face. He sighed and reached to move her hair, hands shaking like crazy. As he moved her hair, he felt her breathe on his hand. He jumped ever so slightly, as to keep from scaring her. He reached down and grabbed her arm carefully. Grabbing the sweater off the bed, he wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Her eyes opened slowly, those beautiful green eyes he loved to look in. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"Don't." He said quietly. "I came," He said answering the questions in her eyes, "because I realized how much I love you. And I don't want to lose you." She sighed, and looked down at her arm, that he was still holding. He leaned down.

"Why did you do this?" He asked.

"I did it...Because...You told me you didn't love me anymore." she said, though it was hardly even a whisper. He nodded.

"I know what I said. But...I lied. I did it for your own good."

"My own good?" She asked. "I tried to kill myself! And I should have succeeded! Why did you stop it?" She asked, nodding at her arm.

"I already told you. Because I love you." He said quietly. He leaned down and lifted her chin up carefully. "And I never want to lose you again." He softly pressed his lips to hers. She struggled to sit up, but he moved his hand to her side to stop her. "Don't." He said pulling away. "You'll hurt yourself." He helped her sit up, and put her good arm around his neck. He stood up and laid her down on her bed. "Stay here. I'll be back soon. And keep the arm wrapped in the sweater. I don't want you to bleed anymore." He said opening the door, and closing it behind him. She looked after him and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

She had to think. Why had he decided that he loved her again? Was it the message? If it was, then he must have realized how much he hurt her, just as she hoped. She sighed as she waited for him to come back. Where did he go? He came in then with a bottle of water. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he handed it to her.

"Drink." He said. She nodded, took the bottle and did as she was told.

"Why?" She asked him after the bottle was empty.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you save me?" She looked down. He brushed her hair away from her face and lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight in his eyes.

"I saved you because I do not only care about you and love you more than anything, but because you mean more to me than anything in the entire world and I love you with all of my heart. And it would kill me to see anything bad happen to you." He said smiling, as he let his fingers trail from her forehead to her chin and up again. She smiled, as she tried to prevent more tears from falling, but she did not succeed, and he noticed. "Are you ok?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes." She nodded, her voice cracking.

"Then why are you crying, My Love?" He asked, letting his fingers run through her hair.

"Because of everything you just said." He smiled. "It was the sweetest, most nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. No one has ever told me that they felt that way about me. And I thought that nobody ever would, because of the way I am." He frowned. "And, I mean, it's not like anyone should like me. I mean, what is there to like? I'm not pretty, I'm smart, I'm nerdy, and all my friends are the same way. I just don't under-"

"Stop!" He said cutting her off. She looked at him surprised. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And all those people who cannot see what a wonderful girl you are, are blind! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! And I'm glad that the last person who had you, let you go. They lost something amazing. And I found it. I don't deserve you, I know I don't. But I am glad that I have you." She was crying again, for the tears had stopped. She had forgotten all about her arm, but she remembered when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, as the pain shot through her arm like a bullet. She screamed in pain and pulled away from him."What happened?" He asked frantically.

"My...arm..." She said breathing heavily.

"Oh shit!" He said. He grabbed the hand that she was using to hold her arm, and moved it away slowly. Taking her arm in his hand, he looked at her face as she flinched. "Calm down." he said, looking at her arm. "It's not bleeding anymore. But, we should take you to the hospital to get it stitched up so it doesn't start again." she nodded. He helped her off the bed and down stairs. When they got downstairs, people stared at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He yelled at them, holding her close as she started to cry again. They all looked away from the girl covered in blood and the boy who was holding her tightly. "Let's go." He said smiling at they reached the hospital, a nurse came running up to them.

"What happened?" she asked frantically. She looked from Jenny to Dave.

"Umm..." Jenny started.

"She fell." he said winking at her. "And she slit her wrist on a piece of metal."

"Oh my!" She said. "Come with me." They followed the nurse into a room. "The doctor will be right with you." She smiled.

"Oww." Jenny muttered.

"You ok my love?" Dave asked her. She nodded.

"It just hurts." She said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said walking over to where she had sat on the bed.

"I won't." She smiled. He smiled back and leaned in. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello." He said closing the door behind him, giving Dave just enough time to sit down in the chair beside the bed. "I'm Doctor Smith. What seems to be the problem?" He asked sitting down across from Dave. Jenny looked at him pleadingly.

"Umm...She fell and slit her wrist on a piece of metal." He said.

"Oh my." Doctor Smith said rolling his chair over to the bed. "Let's have a look." He grabbed her arm carefully causing her to flinch.

"Oww." She said as he grabbed a cloth and cleaned the blood off. He moved the skin away from the cut. "Oww!" She said pulling her arm away, causing Dave to jump and stand up. "That hurt!" she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I am so sorry." The doctor said. "I was just seeing how deep the cut was. And it seems to be very deep. I'm going to need to stitch it up." Jenny nodded.

"Can I be put to sleep for that?" she asked.

"Yes." He said smiling. "I'm sure you don't want to feel any more pain." she nodded again. "Ok. Come with me." She jumped down off the bed and they both began to follow. The doctor turned around when they reached the room. "I am very sorry. But you cannot come in."

"What?" Dave said loudly.

"I am sorry. But you are not a family member, are you?"

"No." he said looking down.

"NO! He has to come!" Jenny protested.

"Why?" The doctor asked.

"Because...well...Because all my family is gone...My mother is dead, my brothers moved away...and I do not know where my father is." She said as the tears started flowing.

"Oh my god." Dave said pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know." She muttered helplessly. "Can he please come in?" She asked the doctor. He nodded and they all went in.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later they were at his house.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had no family anymore?" He asked her. She sighed.

"I didn't think it was important." She shrugged.

"Of course it's important! You're living in that apartment all by yourself! I won't have that! You are going to live here! With me and my family, so that you will be looked after! And so that...we can spend much more time together." He said smiling. She nodded.

"Ok. But...is it ok with your parents?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I already asked. And my dad and brother are already at your house getting your stuff." He smiled.

"Ok." She said sitting on his bed. "Well I'm bored." He laughed.

"I am too. Want to do something?" He asked.

"Sure. But what?" She asked lying down.

"This." He said crawling on top of her and kissing her. She pushed him away after a few seconds."What about your mom?"

"She's gone somewhere. They won't be back for a while." He said kissing her again, only this time he rolled over so she was on top.

"Hey!" She said laughing.

"What? I didn't want to crush you." He said biting her ear causing her to giggle. "What? Does it tickle?" He asked.

"Yes!" she said pinning him down.

"Hey!" He said. "That's unfair!"

"Is too fair." She said letting go of his arms and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart. He looked at her and noticed that she was asleep. He moved her off of him and laid her on the bed. Wrapping his arms tight around her waist, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later he was shaken awake by his mother. He sat up carefully.

"Hey." he said sleepily.

"We got all her stuff moved into the spare room." She said quietly.

"Ok." He said lying back down and hugging her tightly.

"You know," she started, "if you want, we can make it so that you guys share a room." He sat up again.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes. But it will take a few days. And you guys will have to sleep on the couches." she said smiling. He nodded and lid back down wrapping his arms around her waist again. His mother left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A few hours later Jenny woke up. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Dave?" She said going out into the hall. "Hello?" she said loudly. Just then she heard the shower going and saw that they were the only two home. She realized that she really had to use the washroom, so she walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Hey!" He said when he heard the door close.

"Sorry!" She said. "I just really have to go!"

"Ok. I thought you were my mom." he said laughing.

"No. Everyone's gone." She said laughing.

"Oh really?" He said opening the curtain enough to see her, but so she couldn't see anything.

"Yes." she said standing up and washing her hands. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. He let go of the curtain and wrapped his arms around her. "Ahhh! You're wet!" She said pulling away.

"Oh yea." he said. "Well, now that you're wet too, you might as well come in." She smiled.

"Ok." She said stripping and getting in with him. He held on to her when she slipped.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." she said smiling at him.

"Good." he laughed. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I won't. I promise." She said kissing him again.

"Hmm." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"We're in the shower together..." he said smiling at her.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Nothing really." He said turning her around so her back was facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just that. Who knows what will happen." She laughed.

"Ok then." She said. He leaned down and started kissing her shoulder. He kissed up her neck until her reached her ear. He bit her ear a few times then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said turning around. She looked deep into his eyes and felt his hands on her hips. "Hey!" she said as his hands moved to her ass. "That is my ass!"

"No! It's mine! We've gone through this so many times." He said laughing.

"I know." she laughed as he grabbed her ass. "Careful!" she said moving his hands to her hips.

"Why?" he asked leaning in.

"I don't know." she said pulling away and sitting down.

"Why'd you sit down?" he asked.

"Cause I felt like it." She said smiling up at him. He laughed and saw that she wasn't looking at him any more. She smiled at him and leaned in. He could feel her breathing on him. She giggled a little as he stepped back. "Get back here." she said grabbing his leg.

"Ok." He said sitting down, his legs on either side of her.

"Hey!" She said moving closer. She put her hands on his shoulders, then let them trail down his chest until they were on his thighs. She could hear his breathing getting heavier as she leaned down and licked him slowly. She heard him moan as she licked him again. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head as she took him in her mouth. His moans were getting louder and she was grateful for the shower. She felt him tense up in her mouth and heard him say "stop", so she did. She pulled away and moved up so she was looking in his eyes. His hand was still on the back of her head so he moved it to the back of her neck and pulled her close. He kissed her softly, as his hands moved to her chest. She giggled into the kiss as he started to rub her breasts. He moved his hands to her waist and pushed her away slowly. She leaned back against the side of the tub as he crawled on top of her. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing really." He said kissing her neck. She moaned softly as he started to kiss down her chest. He stopped just above her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her stomach. She tried to close her legs, but he was sitting between them. He moved down and spread her legs farther apart. She could feel his breath between her legs, and it was driving her crazy. He smiled and started to rub her with one of his hands as he held her legs open with his. His other hand was on her stomach, holding her down. He heard her moan as he started to rub a little harder. She was squirming now. He laughed at her attempt to move his hand. "Stop struggling." He said. "I'm just getting started." She sighed and let go of his hand.

"Don't hurt me." She moaned as he inserted a finger.

"Don't worry love." He said. "I would never hurt you on purpose." He said as he started to move his finger back and forth inside her slowly. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and stopped him.

"Please don't." She said looking at him pleadingly."Don't worry my love." he said moving her hands with his other one. "I won't you hurt you. And if I do. Just tell me and I will stop right away." She nodded and he started doing it again. Her head fell back as she moaned in pleasure. He started to do it faster and she moaned even louder.

"Stop!" She said and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"No." She said smiling.

"Oh." he said nodding. "Ok." She leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap. She pulled away and stood up. He stood up and pulled her close. "You ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. He smiled, aligned and pushed in slowly. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok." she said, eyes still closed. Once he was in as far as he could go, he stopped. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am waiting for you to change your mind." He said.

"I am not going to change my mind." She said smiling. He nodded and started to thrust slowly. She moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked stopping again. She shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Don't stop." He nodded and started to thrust again. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued thrusting. He felt himself tense up and was about to pull out when she noticed.

"No. Don't." she said hugging him tightly.

"Ok." He said. "If you're sure." she nodded.

"I am." He started to thrust as he tensed up again and released inside of her. He stopped and held her tightly.

"I love you, Jenny." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said smiling. He pulled out and kissed her softly.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned off and dressed." he said laughing. She laughed. They got out, dressed and went into his room and lid down on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later she went into his room and sat on the floor beside him. He looked at her and knew right away that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked dropping the controller. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong." She muttered.

"Something is wrong." He said lifting her chin up. "I can tell." She sighed.

"I...I..." She started crying. His eyes widened and he hugged her tightly.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." He said. She nodded.

"I know." She said wiping away her tears. "But...this is bad."

"How bad?" he asked.

"Like," She held up her scarred wrist, "This bad."

"What is it?" He asked scared.

"I...I'm...well..." she tried again.

"You're what?"

"I'm kinda...pregnant..." She said looking down.

"You are?" He said loudly. She nodded.

"How long?" he asked. She looked at him. "Oh! Right." He slapped himself on the head. "Sorry." he said laughing. "Wasn't thinking." She giggled.

"3 months now..." she said. "How do I know? Well...Pregnancy test. And the fact that I haven't had my period since before that happened." She laughed.

"Oh wow." He said. "Who knew that you'd get pregnant the first time?" He laughed.

"Nobody did..." She laughed. "But...We knew it could happen. So it's our fault." He nodded.

"And I will take full responsibility." He said standing up. She laughed.

"Sit down!" She said pulling on his leg. He pulled her up carefully.

"So..." He started. "Should we tell my parents?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"I'm going to need help." She said. "And since my mom can't help me, your mom will have to." She said laughing.

"I'm going to be killed." He said quietly. "My dad will kill me." She laughed.

"Come on." She said pulling him out to the living. "Umm...we have something to tell you guys." She said looking at his parents. They looked up at them and saw the look on their faces and knew right away something was going on.

"What happened?" His mother asked.

"Well..." Dave started.

"I'm pregnant." Jenny said. His father stood up right away.

"You're what?" he yelled.

"Dad!" Dave yelled. "You'll scare her!" He hugged Jenny as the tears started flowing.

"Oops." he said sitting back down. His mother stood up and walked over.

"How long?" She asked.

"3 months." Jenny said, her voice cracking.

"Oh. Well we should get you checked out." She said smiling. "I'll take you now." She said grabbing Jenny's hand and dragging her out the door. Dave began to follow.

"Stay here." His mother said. "And talk to your father." She said closing the door behind her. Dave sat down in the chair beside his dad.

"Are you ok?" He asked him.

"I'm fine." His father said. "How could you?" he asked.

"How could I what?" Dave asked.

"Get your girlfriend pregnant!" He yelled.

"This isn't all my fault! She wanted to!" Dave yelled back.

"Oh? So you did what she wanted?" He nodded. "When?"

"What?" Dave asked.

"When did you guys...you know." He said.

"Oh. Umm. Like 3 months ago when she first moved in here. You guys weren't home."

"Where?" He asked.

"Umm...In the shower."

"Ok. At least it wasn't in my bed." Dave laughed.

"Of course not! If it was in any bed, which it wasn't, it would have been my bed." his father laughed.

"Well. I expect you to take full responsibility of this baby." His father said.

"I will! I promise!" Dave said. "I would never make Jenny take of it all by herself. I already lost her once. I don't wanna lose her again." His father smiled.

"Good." his father said. "Now. Help me finish your guys' room." He said standing up. Dave nodded and followed him.A few hours later Jenny and his mother were sitting in the living room watching TV when they came out of the room.

"Jenny!" He said when he saw her. He ran over and sat beside her.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said laughing.

"Hey. Way to make me worry about nothing." He said crossing his arms.

"Honey, please be careful with her. There's a baby growing inside her and we want it to be healthy." His mother said going into her room.

"Sorry bout that." He yelled. "So?" he asked.

"What?" Jenny asked him.

"What is it?" He asked. She laughed.

"I don't know yet." She said rubbing her stomach. "But I'm hoping it's a boy." She laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cuz I've always wanted one. Duh." She said kissing him softly. He smiled.

"Makes sense." She laughed.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." He said kissing her. "And I want to be with you forever." She laughed.

"We're only 17." she laughed.

"I know. But I love you more than anything. And I want to be with you and my child forever." He said smiling.

"I want to be with you forever too." She said.

"Well..." he started. "Maybe we can be." He said standing up, and then kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes."Will you marry me?" He asked holding out a ring. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes." She said as tears started flowing. "I will." He smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood up and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too. So much." He smiled. "And now. We will be together forever." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Jenny was sitting on Dave's bed reading a book. He walked in and sat down beside her."Hey beautiful." He said kissing her forehead. She laughed.

"Hi." She said laying her book on the bed.

"Mom says it's time to go get another check up." He said smiling. She nodded.

"I know. She told me this morning." She said laughing.

"Oh." He said looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry. You can come with me this time." He smiled. "Now. Let's go." She said getting up.

"Ok." He said putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. A few minutes later Jenny was lying down on a hospital bed.

"Hmm." The nurse said looking at the screen.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving. Jenny sighed as the doctor came in.

"Hello." He said smiling at them. "You seem young." He said looking from Jenny to Dave.

"That's cuz we are." Dave said. "We're only 17."

"Well." The doctor said. "Everything seems to be fine." He smiled. Jenny smiled and looked at Dave.

"That's great!" He said holding her hand.

"But." He started.

"But what?" Jenny asked.

"There is more than one." He said smiling.

"More than one?" Dave asked.

"Yes. You are going to have twins. Really soon. In a month or 2." He said smiling at Jenny. "You can leave now." He said leaving. She sat up and looked at Dave.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Umm...Yea." He said smiling.

"You sure? Cuz it looks like you just saw a ghost." she laughed. He laughed.

"No. I'm just kinda surprised."

"Me too." She said laying her head on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home."

When they got home they told his parents the news."That is great!" His mom said hugging Jenny.

"Ok mom. Don't hurt her." Dave said looking at his father. His father just looked at him and he nodded.

"Oh. I hope you guys won't lose too much sleep. You're still in school." his mother said.

"Well..." Jenny started.

"Not exactly." She said looking at Dave. "You see. The thing is. When students are expecting children...they kinda get kicked out of school until the children are old enough to be left alone." he said.

"What?" His father yelled standing up. Jenny looked at him as the tears started flowing.

"Mom. Take her in the room." Dave said. His mother nodded and helped Jenny up and down the hall, closing the door behind them.

"Dad. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" He yelled. "How can I calm down? You just got you and your girlfriend kicked out of school for who knows how long!"

"Dad!" Dave yelled. "Stop yelling every time something happens! I told you. I will take care of everything! I'll go to school everyday and get our work so we can do it. And when we finish it...I will bring it back. We're just not allowed to go to school! We have to be home schooled!"

"Don't yell at me!" His father yelled. "And don't tell me what to do!"In the room Jenny was sitting on the floor crying. She could hear every word they were saying. His mother was sitting beside her rubbing her back as she cried.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." She said soothingly. Jenny just cried. She looked up when she heard a bang and no more yelling. She stood up quickly and opened the door. She ran down the hall, stopped in the doorway to the living room and covered her mouth with her hand. His mother came behind her and saw what had made her stop. Dave was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god." Jenny said sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands. His father was standing a few feet away with a scared look on his face. He took one look at his wife, his son, and his soon to be daughter-in-law and ran out the door. His mother sat on the couch beside Jenny and hugged her tightly.

* * *

A few weeks later Dave woke up in his bed. He sat up and instantly regretted it. Jenny looked up when she heard him groan. "You're awake!" She screamed happily. He looked at her confused.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh...you fell and hit your head. And you're in your room." she said.

"Oh..." he said lying back down. "My head hurts like a bitch." he muttered.

"That's what happens when you hit your head." she said.

"How long have I been out?" He asked looking at her.

"A few weeks." she said going back to her book.

"A few weeks?" He asked surprised. She nodded. "Wow."

"Yup." she said. He laughed a little.

"Stop reading for a few minutes." He said. She laughed and put her book down.

"Ok. What do you want?" she asked looking at him.

"How did you?" She looked at him. "Oh. Ok. Umm...Can you get me something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure." She said getting up and going out into the kitchen.

"A few weeks." He said to himself. "I wonder what I missed." She came in then, helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and drank it all. She took the glass and laid it on the table. She sat down on the bed beside him and sighed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes." she smiled. "I'm fine. I just missed you." She said.

"I didn't go anywhere." he said confused.

"I know. But I missed hearing your voice." she said quietly.

"Oh." He said nodding carefully. "Makes sense." She laughed. "So...What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Well..." she started looking down.

"No!" He said surprised. She laughed.

"No. Not yet." She said pointing at her stomach. "But soon."

"Oh thank god!" He said relieved. "I don't wanna miss that!" She laughed again.

"Don't worry. You won't." She said smiling. He smiled and sat up slowly.

"Wow. My head feels better already."

"That's great!" She said.

"Yup." He said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close carefully. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." She giggled as he bit her ear. She gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"You ok?" He asked frantically. She shook her head. "Mom!" He yelled. "Help!" She came running in, saw Jenny and knew right away what was going on.

"Help her downstairs and into the car. Take her to the hospital. Your father and I will be there soon." She said running back out of the room. Dave helped her up and they went downstairs. He helped her in the car and ran around to the other side, put the keys in and drove to the hospital as quickly as he could without getting a ticket. When he got there a nurse came running and helped her into a wheel chair. Dave was about to follow her when another nurse stopped him.

"Sorry." She said. "You can't go in there."

"But." He started as he saw Jenny turn and look at him pleadingly. "I have to go with her! She's in labour!" He yelled at the nurse.

"And you are?" She asked.

"What?"

"Are you related?" she asked annoyed.

"Well no, but-"

"Too bad." She said. "Sit!" He sighed and sat down. His mother and father came running in and saw him sitting down.

"Why are you out here?" His father asked.

"They won't let me in." he said looking up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry." His mother said. She walked up to the reception desk and started arguing with the nurse that had stopped him. She came back a few minutes later. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and following the nurse through the doors Jenny had gone through.

"She's right through here." The nurse said glaring at Dave. He smiled and walked past her. When they reached the room Jenny was in they saw a dozen nurses running around frantically.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the nurses. She stopped and looked at him. It was the same one that had taken Jenny.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I... I'm her husband." he said. The nurse nodded.

"Sorry about Samantha. She doesn't like young couples very much." She said.

"Oh that's ok." He said smiling. "My mom made sure she let me in." he laughed lightly. She smiled.

"Well..." she started pulling him out into the hallway. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but...one of the babies isn't gonna make it."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Your daughter." She said quietly. "I know how much all fathers want a daughter...and when they don't get one...they are very disappointed and treat their son badly. I hope you won't treat yours that like that."

"I won't." he said. "I promised my father I'd do my best to help Jenny. And god dammit I'm going to." She smiled.

"She's lucky to have you." He smiled.

"Shouldn't we go back in now?" He said. She nodded and they went back in. Dave went over, sat beside the bed and held Jenny's hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok my love." he smiled. "I'm here now."


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Jenny was in another room, Dave sitting on the bed beside her, holding her son. She smiled down at him and looked up at Dave."He looks like you." She said quietly. He knew she was still sad about losing their daughter. She had died as soon as she was born, but her brother had made it. Dave smiled and looked at the little boy. He had no idea how Jenny could see the resemblance.

"He has your eyes though." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "So. What exactly happened to your family?" he asked.

"Well...my mom died a long time ago, along with my sisters, Silvia and Kaycee; Adam went missing again; Justin went to live with Candy; and I have no clue where Joe and Kevin went, I woke up one morning and they were gone." she said.

"Oh." He said. "So...Silvia still take over your body?" he asked. She nodded.

"Not as often as she used to." she smiled. "But she still does."

"Lilly know you were pregnant?"

"DUH!" She laughed. "She's my best friend!" he laughed.

"What about Tokei and all those people?" she nodded.

"Lilly told them." She said looking down at her son.

"How about...You know who?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him surprised. "What?" he asked.

"Where's Bella?" She asked frantically. He looked at her confused.

"Lilly took her a long time ago. Just before the accident." He said nodding at her wrist.

"Oh." She said nodding. "I...I was just afraid that he might have gotten her." Dave hugged her carefully.

"They wouldn't let him." She nodded. He could still see the worry in her eyes. "We can go get her later." He suggested.

"Ok." She said smiling at her son.

"So?"

"What?" he asked.

"His name? He still doesn't have one."

"Oh." He chuckled. "You pick."

"I picked Bella." She said.

"But she's not mine." He said quietly. "Although I wish she was." He added to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said kissing her head. "Ok. Name. Hmm..."

"Well...I'm kind of thinking about Andrew or Travis." She said.

"I like Travis." He said smiling.

"Then there we go." She said. "He is now Travis."

* * *

A few weeks later Jenny ran down the hall after her daughter."Get back here!" She laughed.

"No!" Bella screamed as she crawled under the table.

"Not fair! I can't come under there!" She said causing Bella to laugh. Dave came in then and hugged her from behind startling her.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She said. "Can you help me?" She asked. He looked at her confused. She pointed under the table. He looked and saw Bella.

"Bella. Come here." He said. She crawled out and latched onto his leg. "Problem solved." He said smiling. She laughed and picked Bella up.

"Come on. Nap time." She said walking back to the room.

"No nap!" Bella yelled waking up Travis. Jenny sighed and laid Bella on the bed. She walked over and picked up Travis carefully. He stopped crying right away and smiled at her. She smiled back as Dave came in with a tired looking Bella. She looked up and smiled at him. She laid Travis back down and took Bella from Dave.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He nodded. She laid Bella down in her bed and walked out into the living room with Dave.

"So?" He asked.

"What?"

"Does he know?"

"I don't really know." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up." He said hugging her.

"It's ok." She said kissing him softly. They both looked up as the door opened. Lilly, Tokei and a guy they didn't recognize walked in.

"Jenny!" The guy said surprised. "Lilly wouldn't tell me where we were going!" Lilly laughed at Jenny's surprised expression.

"Jenny. Don't tell me you don't remember Manic." She said.

"Oh my gosh!" She said happily. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" Dave looked confused."Oh right! Dave. This is Manic, Sonic's brother." She explained. "Manic. This is my boyfriend, Dave."

"Umm, Jenny?" Dave said.

"Yea?"

"It's fiancé now." He smiled. She laughed and nodded.

"Right." Manic smiled.

"I'm glad you finally found someone who treats you the RIGHT way." Lilly and Tokei laughed lightly. Just then Bella came running down the hall with Travis in her arms. He was squealing happily.

"Bella!" Jenny said surprised. "What are you doing?"

"We wanted to see who was here!" She said laying Travis on the floor.

"Who's we?" Jenny asked picking up Travis.

"Me and Twavis!" She said happily.

"Travis. It's an 'r'." Dave corrected as he picked her up. She nodded.

"Bella. This is Manic. He's Sonic's brother." Lilly said. Bella smiled and waved. Manic smiled back at her.

"Why are you here?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Tokei said laughing. "She won't tell us." They all looked at Lilly.

"OK! I'll tell you..." She sighed. "It's him." She said looking straight at Jenny. Her eyes widened.

"What about him?"

"He...He heard about Travis. And he's pissed off."

"But I thought he was with that whore now?" Dave said.

"He is." Manic muttered.

"Then why the fuck would he care that I have a son and that I'm getting married?" Jenny asked, the anger starting to show in her eyes.

"We don't know." Lilly muttered.

"What?" Dave asked.

"We don't know!" She yelled.

"Ok. Whatever." Jenny said, her green eyes turning red. "We'll stop him. Some way. Some how. We will finally stop this bastard."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jenny?" Dave asked.

"You ok?" She looked at him. The anger flared in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Jenny. Calm down." Lilly said. Jenny turned and looked at her again. She sighed and closed her eyes. They all stepped back as her fur turned black and her tail turned into a fox tail.

"Uh oh..." Tokei said. Jenny opened her eyes and stared at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Manic asked Dave.

"It's not her." He muttered. "It's Silvia. She's back."

"Silvia?" Manic asked looking at Jenny.

"Yes." Silvia said looking at Manic. "I'm Jenny's twin sister."

"But you don't look anything like her!" He shouted.

"We're fraternal twins you dumbass." She said.

"Why are you here Silvia?" Lilly asked.

"Don't freak out, Lilac." She said looking at Lilly. "Jenny asked me to come."

"First. It's Lilly! And second. Jenny would NEVER do that!" Lilly screamed at her. "Dave. Take Travis from her. Now." Dave nodded and took him. "We don't know what this bitch would do to him." She growled at Silvia.

"Calm down Lils." Silvia muttered, eyes turning green. "I did ask her to come..."

"Jenny?" They all asked at once. Silvia nodded, her eyes turned red again.

"Told you." She smiled.

"Mommy?" Bella asked, her voice shaking. Silvia smiled.

"Mommy's not here." She said. Bella looked at her.

"Where is she?" Dave sighed.

"She's gone." Silvia laughed. "And she's NEVER coming back!" Bella started crying and Silvia smiled. Travis looked at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped. Travis shook his head and looked away.

"Silvia! What the fuck is wrong with you? You just made your sisters kids cry" Lilly yelled at her.

"And?" Silvia asked, a bored tone in her voice.

"Go away! We don't want you here!" Silvia sighed.

"Fine! I'll go. But next time Jenny calls me here. I'm not leaving until I'm done." She closed her eyes and turned back into Jenny.

"Jenny?" Dave asked. "Is it really you?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her green eyes filled with sadness. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and sat down.

"Jenny? Are you ok?" Lilly asked. She just shook her head again. "What's going on?" She asked. Jenny shook her head again as the tears started flowing.

"Jenny." Manic said. She looked up at him. "You can trust us. We're your friends." They all nodded in agreement. She shook her head again.

"Jenny." She looked up at Tokei as he spoke. "Is there something we should know?" She nodded slowly. "What is it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Mommy?" Bella asked. Dave let her down and she walked over to Jenny. She smiled at Bella and pulled her close. "What is it mommy?"

"It's nothing. I promise." She said looking at everyone. They all sighed.

* * *

Days had passed since the incident with Silvia. Jenny was sitting at home with Travis on her lap. He was smiling and laughing at the TV. She smiled at his happiness, completely oblivious to the world around him. She sighed as the door opened slowly. Dave's parents had moved into another apartment just down the hall, to give them some privacy. She winced as he slammed the door behind him. She quickly stood up and ran to the room. She laid Travis in his crib, and closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. Dave walked down the hall. Each step bringing him closer. She closed her eyes. He had started drinking since the incident, as a "stress reliever". And every night, she paid for it. He grabbed her arms when he reached her.

"Miss me?" He asked, eyes glazed over. He reeked of booze and tobacco. She shook her head and closed her eyes as he slapped her. "Want me to show you why you should have?" he asked, his voice a low growl. She shook her head again. "Well. I'm going to show you anyway." He smiled. It was a sick masochistic smile, that reminded her of Blade when he was hungry. She looked deep into his eyes, pleading him. He dragged her to their room and threw her onto the bed. He ripped her pants off and crawled on top of her. "Oh baby. You're going to love this." He said as he pushed his pants down to his knees. He aligned and pushed in as hard as he could causing her to scream.


End file.
